User talk:Skakid9090/Archive 17
First. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:18, 12 February 2008 (EST) :S-S-S-SECOND. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:19, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::tres. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 21:18, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::Fourth. -Shen 21:21, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::They don't give medals for 5th. QQ [[User:Styxke|'Styxke']] 21:48, 12 February 2008 (EST) :::::Sorry to bother but why is the guide being deleted? and it says i can delete under the rules policy located on the GW Wiki. I think those terms apply to the guide and me Toko 16:20, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::Again, sorry to bother but who thinks SS is bad? can i get a list of people or something with their reasonings? i'm gonna feel horrible if someone deletes the guide WITHOUT abiding by the rules. This, btw was taken directly from GW Wiki deletion policy page, the same policy that this wiki abides by- Taken directly from - http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/GuildWiki:Criteria_for_deletion A page should NOT be marked for deletion if: * The page's content is unique or useful * Anything needs to be done to the page before it's ready for deletion. It is important to note that this is not Wikipedia. We do not delete because an article is far below standards as long as continuing effort is being put into that article. If there are obvious problems with an article, make a note of it, or do the work yourself, but don't use the delete tag to advertise the issue. I understand you may be very busy but please reply to my plea. :The point of the guide section is to reduce a cluster of builds, using it as a portal to get bad builds to the public is not a purpose of it. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 16:41, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::Honestly sir the fact that SS is a good or bad build depends solely on ones opinion or experience with/against it. I am attempting to fix the page, deleting it now would be immensely ignorant. And if you keep this guide, will it not stop the SS build influx? or has this already been fixed, please respond on my page and delete this if you wish. OutieToko 16:46, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::While i agree with Skakid that SS sucks monkey balls, in all fairness this way you can stop the onslought of 50 odd SS builds a week that are submitted by simply saying there's aguide could you not? was that not one reason for the guide section?PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:03, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::They're easy to delete. Our reputation (little bit of it that is left) is more important than not being lazy. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:04, 15 February 2008 (EST) Reputation of whom, the site or the elitists who operate it? The guide serves a good purpose for a decent build.Toko 17:14, 15 February 2008 (EST) :Stop making ridiculous claims and keep the argument to one talk page. Please. -Shen 17:20, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::Oh Shen you're doing so much to help the wiki by confronting me! Please, oh please keep contributing your beautiful and well-thought comments! Critics like you have nothing to lose, and equally nothing to gain. :::Please don;t remove comments, even your own, instead strike the comment out with to open and to close, as per PVX:ARCHIVE...or some other such policy....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:44, 15 February 2008 (EST) 4/4 epic split GvG I rly need. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:41, 12 February 2008 (EST) :me too rly want — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:43, 12 February 2008 (EST) Your top 3 links All redirect to Main page. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:31, 12 February 2008 (EST) :2 Elephants, 1 Butt [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:34, 12 February 2008 (EST) Are you in epic? So I herd you were in epic? I've guested for epic a few times, and I've come to the sad realisation that Aussie GvG fails, so if I could join epic, that'd be good. Rusty 02:41, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Nope. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:11, 13 February 2008 (EST) TA fagway Make a HA version? -- Armond Warblade 03:35, 13 February 2008 (EST) :I'd bet herogay/sway would work better. Or some kind of caster spike with a Shadow Prison dervish. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:12, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::GOGO GRENTH THUMPER FOR TEH LULZ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:13, 13 February 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/Me_UW_Smite_Solo Hey, the build has been changed. Wanna re-vote? Its safer and faster now. Matti Nuke 21:51, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Done. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:53, 13 February 2008 (EST) ::Thankee. :D Matti Nuke 21:57, 13 February 2008 (EST) You Sir Give me a 2nd faggy account plx, i'm nigger banned. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:06, 14 February 2008 (EST) :LOL — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:28, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::Unexist Got Banned for Racial Slur, right? --20pxGuildof 17:56, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::yeye. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:34, 15 February 2008 (EST) Talk Page needs more stuff No u. --20pxGuildof 18:05, 14 February 2008 (EST) so yah i was syncing RA with smooths, then we got into epic team smooths was monk, got another monk, and a healing rit and me...so we had to vs a monk, mesmer, death magic ranger wtf and a war...so we thought, wil never work and then this happens with my 1337 GRENTH HAMMER DERV --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:18, 14 February 2008 (EST) :I don't get it. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:29, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::QQ =( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:36, 14 February 2008 (EST) <3 —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:58, 14 February 2008 (EST) :LOL urbad.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:38, 15 February 2008 (EST) Rating removal for AoB I have a hard time to understand why my AoB rating was removed. I know I am rather new at rating and stuff, but I don't believe +33IMS and a bit less squishiness at VoD make it better than AoG/AoM... thank you. --Usual 23:33, 14 February 2008 (EST) :40 armor = 50% damage reduction. Not exactly "a bit less" squishiness. Also, constant 33% IMS is a big deal. It's not necessarily better than AoG/AoM, but it has its own advantages. -- Mafaraxas 00:53, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::lol first everyone was saying: "33IMS is bad and 40+ is bad also" and now u all saying: "oh yah AoB is gud rly". u guys r strange =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:24, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::Cuz Pious was buffed. The holy dmg makes it armor ignoring against warriors which is moderately cool, it goes past monk's shield sets too. The IMS really helps the spike, its on of the main problems if not using AoB (and taking phaste menas you drop enchantment removal, necessary energy management, or an IAS, not to mention you lose prots and a chunk of your energy) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 10:56, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::And because that combo functions best without elite to be honest(in the way of, no elite needed), AoB is a good fill-up multifunction elite. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:37, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::::And because good guild running a build=pure awesomeness! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:43, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Good guilds even win with a war with bull's and shock only, to be honest. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:04, 16 February 2008 (EST) Sometimes I lay awake at night thinking about the amazing BJs you give. I need moar. Plz, I rly need. K thnx, see you tonight. Zuranthium 19:21, 15 February 2008 (EST) :+1 — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:27, 15 February 2008 (EST) :::I have dreams where Armond bans me and I can never go back to the Wiki... Seriously, then I wake up and I'm like "NOOOO!!! ARMOND YOU BITCH!!" --20pxGuildof 07:41, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::-1 - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:42, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::ZOMG NPA B& B& B& --71.229 07:43, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::71 IS SUCH A HOBO :O!!!! I also have dreams where I'm in the backseat of a car, I look into the drivers seat, and no one's there, and then the car flies off a cliff and I drive... Why can't I just have dreams about cutting ones self? --20pxGuildof 07:45, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::::My brain gives me about fifteen seconds of heart-stopping horror followed by no dreams at all. ): --71.229 07:46, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Because your heart stopped? Mebbe? - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:47, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::If that's somehow true, that's totally fucking awesome. :D --71.229 07:52, 16 February 2008 (EST) U got the honour Of seeing the sig grinch made for me while fixing ur... but i forget to take it... erh... time comes, does it work or not. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles' for Fish '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴFishy Moo 09:12, 16 February 2008 (EST) :sigh, i apparently fail, plx help me piplup. Fishy Moo 09:14, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::FAIILLL. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles' 09:16, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::WHAT AM I DOING WRONG JEESSS!. Fishels'슴Mc슴Mootles 09:17, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::Did grinch help win miright?. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 09:22, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::::If anyone is banning me for spam il be sad since this is sig testing rly. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 09:24, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Finally! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:24, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Grinsh, if you love me you also make me one. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:12, 16 February 2008 (EST) MSN please. -- Armond Warblade 15:01, 16 February 2008 (EST) :hes never on it tbh =( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:23, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::He's on right now. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:32, 16 February 2008 (EST) Messages Thanks alot. I didn't know where to put my message. =X. :No problem =P — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:03, 16 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki:Admin_noticeboard&diff=next&oldid=411354 Thanks. -- Armond Warblade 04:11, 17 February 2008 (EST)